Mario Guitar World
Mario Guitar World is an unofficial game being Created with the system Gamemaker 7.0. It has similarity to Guitar Hero in the way its played and at the moment as no official Liscense by Nintendo. Gameplay The current gameplay is like Guitar hero hitting the fret notes as they come torwards the screen. There is a story mode following a storyline about how the world is crazy about rock and the peace has been broken by Bowser and now Mario and crew must tour the world peforming songs to bring back the peace. In storymode there is Amatuer and Pro mode which each follow a different storyline, Amatuer only Features the Green, Red, Yellow and Blue notes but Pro features the Black aswell. Minigame mode is planned but at the moment can not be confirmed. A battle mode featuring weapons such as mushrooms and koopa shells will be a feature in storymode and out of storymode and is the main way of unlocking songs, stages, guitars and characters. A multiplayer mode is also planned where players can use the battle system to verse other people online. Characters We have to cut down on the number of characters in the game for memory reason's. But Please still request characters because they can still get in. Confirmed Characters Mario Luigi Peach Yoshi Wario Donkey Kong Waluigi Daisy Birdo Boo Bowser Kamek Rosalina Rumoured Characters R.O.B Sonic Whomp Amy Shy guy Bowser JR. Confirmed Songs A range of songs are planned to be in Mario Guitar World and these are the confirmed ones Note:There will be more! You can give your suggestions on the Super Mario Wiki Forums. Due to Charting reasons all of the past songs on this list have to be unconfirmed. All the Tracks need a MP3 file and .ogg file as well as a lot of other files and proper Guitar lines and so all the past songs will have to be unconfirmed and re-checked. Some of the songs on the past list will be in the game and some won't, as well as songs that weren't on the list before. Thanks for your co-operation and we will hopefully have all songs checked soon. The current state of the song charts we can confirm that American Idiot by Green Day will not be in the game but will be replaced by another Green Day song. We have now been able to confirm some more songs and bands and a band that was not previously on the list known as The Galvatrons will be appearing on it. Detroit Rock City-KISS Paralyzer-Finger Eleven Confirmed Bands KISS Finger Eleven Green Day Fall Out Boy Dream Theater The Galvatrons The Rolling Stones I Am Ghost Products of other Companys This is an unofficial fanmade game and to all the companys products were using we are sorry we don't mean to steal them its just a fangame. Thank You Staff These are the current staff on the production team and there roles. Note: GM's will get to choose at least one song to be on it, possibly more and they will also recieve other GM features. If you would like to help in the game please type your username and what job you can do on the talkpage Dalekz (KamekYay on fantendo and Super Mario Wiki)- Head of Production, Coding, Spriting, Publishing, a little bit of everything Jonsploder-Coding,Spriting Category:Games Category:Mario Games Category:F3 2008 Games